Red, White, and Gold!
by valentina14
Summary: Di Hogwarts ada cheerleader! Hah! Mana mungkin, ya kan? Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, Hermione Granger ikut juga, dan... lho? Kok dia meneriakkan nama Draco Malfoy? Dan kenapa dia berdiri di tempat Slytherin? Sebenarnya ada apa sih?
1. Slyly Slytherin

_**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter Universe is J.K. Rowling's**_

_**Warning: tahun ke-6, OoC (maybe), gaje, DLDR :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>RED<strong>

**WHITE**

**and**

**GOLD!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1<span>_

Bagi Hermione Granger, Quidditch itu membosankan.

Yaaah, alasannya lumayan banyak. Pertama, dia cewek. Oke, mungkin banyak juga cewek yang menyukai Quidditch, tapi ia bukan salah satu dari mereka. Kedua, menurutnya lebih baik menghabiskan waktu di dalam sambil membaca buku yang pastinya _lebih penting _daripada saling melempar bola di atas sapu. Pemborosan waktu! Coba dihitung, berapa lama satu permainan Quidditch. Nah, ketiga, ia takut ketinggian. Jujur deh.

Jadi cuma tiga alasan. Yah, mungkin tidak terlalu banyak, tak apalah.

Selama ini Hermione hanya menonton Quidditch demi kedua sahabatnya yang sangat maniak permainan itu. Setiap tim Gryffindor main, ia akan berada di deretan asramanya, bersorak paling keras jika menang, dan akan menghela napas kecewa kalau mereka kalah. Apalagi setelah Harry terpilih menjadi kapten tahun ini, Hermione dipastikan akan menonton setiap pertandingannya.

Rupanya bukan itu satu-satunya kejutan di tahun ini. Dumbledore memutuskan tahun ini adalah 'tahun Quidditch'. Dan gara-gara itulah semua masalah dimulai.

"Aku akan membuat perjanjian denganmu."

Aaaargh, apa lagi sih? Hermione sudah cukup pusing dengan semuanya, dan sekarang ditambah lagi oleh orang-paling-menyebalkan-sedunia-ini! Bagus, hidupnya sangat bagus. Bahagia. Cemerlang. Gemerlap.

"Kalau kau tak mau melakukannya, maka ini," pemuda itu menunjuk benda di tangannya, "akan kutunjukkan kepada _pacarmu _itu," ia berkata dengan nada mencemooh.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Nooooooo, ini mimpi buruk! _Ia _tidak akan melakukan itu. Oh, please, tentu saja ia akan melakukannya! Hermione punya banyak alasan. Pertama, dia Slytherin. Kedua, dia orang angkuh, menyebalkan, licik, dan semua hal-hal yang jelek. Ketiga, dia Slytherin. Keempat, dia Slytherin. Kelima, dia Slytherin—dan seterusnya, karena dia _Slytherin_.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya," gadis itu berkata sedikit gemetar.

Dia menyeringai. "Kenapa, Granger? Takut?"

"Takut? Ha!" gadis itu tertawa sinis, "mimpi kau,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku. Tidak. Takut. Dan aku bukan pengecut sepertimu," ia mengayunkan tongkatnya begitu cepat, "_accio_!"

Tapi benda itu tidak bergerak. Diam. Aneh, mana mungkin mantra itu tidak bekerja? Dan Hermione tidak mungkin kurang serius. Setiap mantra yang ia ucapkan selalu menghasilkan efek yang sama kok.

Pemuda itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan, ia memecahkan lamunan Hermione sambil mengejek, "Bingung kenapa mantramu tidak bekerja, eh? Sayangnya, aku sudah selangkah lebih dulu daripada kau,"

Gadis berambut cokelat itu terbelalak. Tidak! Dia menggunakan mantra non-verbal pada benda itu, membuatnya tidak terpengaruh pads mantra-panggil. Dalam hati, ia menggerutu. Sejak kapan dia melakukan itu? Tolol! Kenapa ia tidak melihatnya?

"_Ia _tidak mungkin percaya," desis Hermione marah.

"Oya? Asal kau tahu, Granger, foto sihir itu tidak bisa direkayasa. Dan lagian, foto ini kan _bergerak_. Apa kau tak pernah membaca 'Asal Usul Fotografi Sihir'?" sindirnya.

Hermione semakin mengerut kesal. Darahnya sudah naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Beraninya orang itu mengancamnya seperti ini! Lalu mengungkit-ungkit Ron pula! Aargh, ia sudah tahu sejak awal kalau bertemu dengan pemuda itu ia akan selalu sial.

Menyadari diamnya Hermione, pemuda itu melanjutkan dengan sok santai, "Sayang sekali ya. Padahal tadinya kau akan kuberitahu sebuah rahasia yang tadinya mau kuberitahu sehabis kau menyetujui perjanjian ini. Rahasia yang _sangat _penting, dan menurutku ini berhubungan denganmu,"

"Rahasia _apa_?" rasa penasaran Hermione muncul.

Menyeringai, ia berkata, "Kalau kuberitahu bukan rahasia lagi," ia menambahkan dengan gaya sok misterius, "ya kan?"

Hiyeaaaah, Hermione ingin sekali menonjoknya seperti di tahun ketiga. Wajahnya itu lho, mengesalkan sekali. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa banyak orang yang mengganggap pemuda tengik di depannya itu sangat tampan. Okelah, mungkin kalau diperhatikan sedikit lagi, ia lumayan. Tapi, kelakuannya yang sengak dan gemar mengolok-ngolok orang itu... benar-benar bikin nggak tahan! Nggak tahan untuk menonjoknya di tempat, maksudnya.

Tapi setelah ia pikir-pikir, mungkin ia memang harus menyetujui perjanjian itu. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan benda itu sampai ke tangan Ron, atau lebih parah—tersebar. Hubungannya dengan Ron sedang dalam masa-masa indah, mereka berdua baru saja berkencan selama liburan musim panas, dan ketika Ron menyatakan perasaannya, Hermione tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain membalas, "aku menyukaimu juga". Ia melakukannya tidak terpaksa... hatinya sendiri yang memilih. Rasa sukanya pada sahabatnya itu memang sudah tumbuh sejak tahun kedua. Dan Hermione tidak bisa tidak bahagia lagi begitu mengetahui ia punya perasaan yang sama. Tapi, di saat hubungan mereka yang masih awal sekali ini, datanglah masalah. Dan yang bikin tambah buruk saja, masalah itu harus dibawa oleh satu-satunya orang yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan kedua sahabatnya.

Uurmh... jujur saja, Hermione sedikit tertarik dengan 'rahasia' itu. Ia bilang, rahasia itu menyangkut dirinya. Kira-kira apa? Sepengetahuan Hermione, semuanya berjalan lancar-lancar saja, tidak ada yang bertingkah mencurigakan atau apa. Nilai-nilainya sempurna, teman-temannya juga biasa saja, keluarganya juga tidak bermasalah. Lalu apa?

Hhh, rasa penasarannya melawan otaknya.

"Terserah," bentak Hermione kesal, matanya mendelik, "aku harus melakukan apa?"

Dia menyeringai.

Hermione benar-benar membenci Quidditch.

.

.

Mari berputar ke kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat itu adalah hari pertama sekolah, tanggal 1 September.

Seperti biasa, murid-murid tahun pertama masuk, dan seleksi dimulai. Setelah selesai, Dumbledore berpidato sedikit bla, bla, bla. Nah, saat itulah, kira-kira kalimat ketujuh Dumbledore membuat seisi aula besar mendongak.

"Akan kusampaikan pengunguman penting nanti," mata birunya berkerlip, "tapi pertama-tama, selamat makan,"

Kata-katanya itu mengundang penasaran seisi aula. Murid-murid bisik-bisik sambil makan. Tapi, ada juga yang tak begitu peduli. Seperti Ron dan Harry, misalnya. Mereka ketiduran di kereta, dan menyesal sekali karena troli makanan sudah lewat jauh. Makanan yang tersisa sudah lembek dan tidak berselera. Jadilah mereka menahannya sampai sekarang.

Tapi, Hermione yang tidak begitu lapar masih memikirkan kata-kata kepala sekolah itu. Pengunguman penting? Kira-kira apa? Menurutnya, bukan cuma dia yang penasaran. Di meja Ravenclaw, hampir seluruh murid sedang berdiskusi. Dan ia sempat melirik ke meja Slytherin, dan mendapati beberapa anak sedang ngobrol serius. Kali saja, mereka membicarakan Dumbledore. Yang bikin kaget adalah, Draco Malfoy termasuk dari beberapa anak yang bermuka serius.

Akhirnya Dumbledore berdiri. Seluruh aula hening, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan kepala sekolah. Masih dengan kerlip di matanya, Dumbledore berbicara, "Nah. Mari kita tak membuang-buang waktu lagi. Pengunguman penting yang ingin kuucapkan adalah..."

"...tahun ini, dengan sangat gembira kita akan mengadakan turnamen persahabatan dengan Durmstrang—"

Riuh suara celoteh para murid mengalahkan suara Dumbledore. Seluruh isi aula sibuk berbisik-bisik seru. Mereka masih ingat kedatangan sekolah sihir Durmstrang untuk Turnamen Triwizard.

Profesor McGonagall mendentingkan sendok ke cangkirnya lebih keras. Spontan, dengungan di aula berhenti.

"Ya, seperti halnya Turnamen Triwizard, delegasi dari Durmstrang akan datang beberapa bulan lagi. Dan—ah! Aku belum memberitahu turnamennya apa ya?" ia bergurau, "baiklah. Untuk tahun ini, Turnamen Quidditch Antar-sekolah akan diselenggarakan!"

Suara pekik tertahan terdengar. Seisi aula membelalakkan mata saking kagetnya, lalu euforia kegembiraan terpecah. Beberapa anak berseru, "Yeah!" dan "Hebat!", sementara yang lain berceloteh membicarakan turnamen baru itu. Semua orang berbicara bersamaan dengan semangat, menimbulkan keriuhan yang luar biasa. Dumbledore tersenyum lebar melihat sambutan tak sabar para muridnya.

Ia melanjutkan, "Turnamen ini diselenggarakan untuk mengikat erat persahabatan antara Hogwarts dan Durmstrang, sekaligus memberikan tahun Quidditch pada kalian—tampaknya kalian sangat bersemangat, eh?"

Koor "YEAH!" "SANGAT!" dan "TAK SABAR!" terdengar, diteriakkan para murid.

Dumbledore terkekeh. "Akan kujelaskan lebih lanjut. Turnamen ini akan dilaksanakan di dua tempat; yaitu Hogwarts dan Durmstrang. Babak pertama akan dilaksanakan di Hogwarts, bulan April, dengan delegasi Durmstrang yang akan datang pada awal Februari. Babak kedua, akan dilaksanakan di Durmstrang, sekitar bulan Mei. Dan jangan lupa, ini bukan berarti kalian akan melupakan pembelajaran. Pembelajaran akan berlangsung seperti biasa, begitu juga dengan ujian. Khusus untuk tim inti, ujian akhir akan ditiadakan, tapi kalian akan diberi tugas khusus musim panas untuk mengejar ketinggalan kalian,"

"Untuk membentuk tim inti, kita akan melakukan pertandingan Quidditch antar-asrama terlebih dahulu. Asrama mana yang akan menang, akan mendapat izin sebagai kapten tim inti dan diperbolehkan merekrut anggota tim dari asrama lain," ia melanjutkan, menatap seisi aula yang balas memerhatikan dengan serius, "kami berharap dengan adanya pertandingan ini, persahabatan kalian dengan murid Durmstrang akan semakin terbina. Jadi, tak usah mempermasalahkan menang-kalahnya, dan kita akan menyalami mereka jika mereka menang."

"Oh! Jangan sampai lupa—para juri akan datang seminggu lagi untuk mengawasi perkembangan kalian. Mereka akan ikut bergabung dengan kita menonton pertandingan Quidditch antar-asrama. Sampai nanti pertandingan final di Durmstrang, sekaligus mengungumkan pemenangnya; dan mendapatkan piala kehormatan sekolah atas partisipasi untuk olahraga, piala Quidditch, dan hadiah masing-masing 150 Galleon,"

Pandangan mata terpukau dan gumaman murid-murid yang bertekad akan masuk ke tim asrama mereka masing-masing menyambut kata-kata Dumbledore barusan. Tekad-tekad bersemangat yang tadinya bersemayam di tubuh para murid keluar. Bahkan sudah ada yang mendekati kapten asrama mereka untuk ikut pemilihan anggota tim.

"Jangan lupa untuk bersikap sopan dan menyambut delegasi Durmstrang dengan ramah, marilah kita jalin tali persahabatan yang lebih kuat lagi," Dumbledore tersenyum, mata birunya kembali berkerlip, "dan kita dukung tim Quidditch kita, untuk memberikan yang terbaik," suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh dari para murid terdengar riuh. Beberapa menyerukan kalimat dukungan sementara yang lain menyuit-nyuit. Akhirnya, tepuk tangan reda, dan Dumbledore memberi kalimat penutup, "Nah, nah. Bulan sudah terang, waktunya tidur!"

Dan itu, baru awalnya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, murid-murid menjalankan kegiatan seperti biasa. Mencampur ramuan, mentransfigurasi biji kacang, menerbangkan bulu sayap, meramal kematian, yeah yeah, yang biasa. Hermione Granger menjalani semua itu. Paginya diawali dengan sarapan berat di aula besar. Belajar Rune-kuno yang rumit tapi menyenangkan, menggotong buku-buku ke ruangan Pertahanan Ilmu Hitam, memecahkan kode rune di buku yang ia temukan di perpustakaan, berdebat sebentar dengan Ron, baikan lagi, berangkat ke _Arithmancy_, dan seterusnya.

Hari itu sudah menjelang malam. Awan mulai menutupi langit, hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang menghembus. Hermione baru saja keluar dari ruang kelas Ramuan. Kedua sahabatnya sama-sama menggerutu tentang Snape yang semakin lama semakin menyebalkan saja.

"Sengaja. Dia sengaja! Hanya karena aku kurang sekali saja mengaduk ramuannya, dia langsung dengan cibiran jelek itu melenyapkan ramuanku. Entah ya, aku jelas melihat dia mencibir puas!" seru Harry gusar. Rambut hitamnya sudah acak-acakkan saking kesalnya.

Ron mengangkat bahu, "Kau tahu dia, _mate_. Si peyot itu gemar sekali menyiksamu. Dan aku tadi juga lihat dia begitu! Padahal pas kuali Parkinson mengeluarkan asap hitam, dia cuma mengayunkan tongkatnya—dan _poof_! Semuanya baik lagi. Pilih kasih," desisnya ikut membela sahabatnya.

"Lihat kan? Dia sengaja menyiksa hidupku seperti itu! Apa sih salahku?" Harry mengacak-ngacak rambutnya lagi.

"Sudahlah, Harry. Kau tahu kan kalau ramuan kurang adukan sekali, langsung meledak. Lain dari Parkinson, dia cuma salah memotong bahannya, jadi masih bisa dicegah," kata Hermione berusaha menengahi. Dalam hatinya ia juga setuju dengan ucapan Ron.

Harry menoleh padanya, kesal. "Apa? Kau membelanya? Kau membela si peyot itu?"

"Bukan! Dengar, Harry, mungkin saja dia berusaha melindungimu supaya tidak kena ledakan itu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk melenyapkan ramuanmu sekalian daripada kau celaka," sergah Hermione, keningnya berkerut serius.

Harry mendengus, langkah-langkah kakinya bergema begitu mereka memasuki lorong sepi untuk jalan pintas. "Bah, melindungiku? Ya, _mungkin_," ia mengucapkannya dengan nada sarkastik.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu menghela napas. Ia membenarkan kembali posisi tasnya yang penuh buku. Terkadang Harry bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala. Tapi ia tetap yakin dengan teorinya barusan itu. Mungkin saja Snape berniat melindungi Harry, ya kan?

Mereka sampai di belokan yang menghubungkan lorong itu dengan lorong lain. Sekarang mereka akan berjalan berbeda arah. Ron dan Hermione akan ke kanan, menuju ruangan khusus untuk rapat Prefek. Sementara Harry lurus, menuju asrama Gryffindor.

"Sori, Harry," Ron mengedikkan kepala ke lorong yang berbelok ke kanan.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Sebelum menghentakkan kakinya menjauh. Sepertinya ia masih kesal, terlihat dari langkah-langkah kakinya ia hentakkan, juga raut wajahnya yang merengut.

"Sampai nanti!" seru Hermione beberapa saat kemudian. Tapi, bayangan Harry sudah menghilang dari balik lorong.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo," ajak Ron sambil menarik tangan Hermione.

Dengan pipi yang memerah, Hermione mengikutinya. Membenamkan tangannya dalam kehangatan genggaman Ron, ia tergopoh-gopoh berjalan hingga mereka sampai di depan lukisan Basil Fronsac muda.

"Kuali terbang," kata Ron sambil memutar-mutar bola matanya. Tampaknya ia mengira kata sandi itu konyol.

Lukisan itu mengayun terbuka. Di dalam terdapat sebuah meja panjang dengan kursi-kursi berderet di samping-sampingnya. Hampir seluruh kursi itu sudah terisi oleh para Prefek. Kedua Ketua Murid duduk pada masing-masing sudut meja yang berlawanan.

Setelah mereka berdua duduk di masing-masing kursi, rapat itu pun dimulai.

Sepanjang rapat, Ketua Murid Putri dan Putra saling bergiliran menjelaskan tentang patroli malam, lalu tentang penggunaan poin bagi para prefek baru, lalu kata-sandi untuk kamar mandi prefek yang bebas dipergunakan mereka, serta hal-hal _basic _yang biasa disampaikan.

"Jika kalian mempunyai ide atau usul yang bisa membuat sekolah kita lebih baik lagi, atau apapunlah, tak usah sungkan untuk menyampaikannya di sini, kita semua akan berbagi, oke?" kata Ketua Murid Putra.

Berbagai anggukan terlihat. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, sebuah tangan mengacung di udara.

Sang Ketua Murid Putri mengangguk pada pemilik tangan itu, "Ya...?"

"Namaku August Moon," cicitnya. Ia adalah seorang gadis muda yang merupakan adik kelas dari Hannah Abbott. Rambutnya cokelat madu pendek, matanya biru.

"Apa kau punya sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan, Moon?"

"Nng... sebenarnya, ya," katanya mengangguk.

Ketua Murid Putri itu memasang perhatiannya kepada gadis itu. Otomatis seisi ruangan hening, menanti kelanjutan ucapan dari Moon.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah kepikiran sejak Profesor Dumbledore mengungumkan tentang turnamen itu kemarin," mulainya, "dan err—kupikir ini semacam ide bagus untuk menambah semangat para anggota tim Qudditch. Jadi err—sebenarnya ideku ini untuk menyemarakkan Turnamen Quidditch itu,"

Ketua Murid Putra terlihat tertarik. "Lanjutkan," katanya.

Moon berdeham, "Jadi begini. Aku sudah bertahun-tahun menonton Quidditch, dan terus terang saja aku merasa sedikit bosan. Dan—dan aku sangat bersemangat sama turnamen ini, jangan salah lho," ia berkata buru-buru, melihat pandangan tajam dari para prefek penggemar Quidditch, "nah, makanya aku tiba-tiba kepikiran soal ini; kupikir tim Quidditch kita harus punya _pemandu-sorak_,"

Seisi ruangan hening.

Sepi.

Tidak banyak yang tahu apa itu pemandu-sorak. Hanya ada satu-dua anak yang mengetahuinya, seperti Hermione, misalnya. Ia langsung mengerti.

"Pemandu-sorak?" Ketua Murid Putri memecahkan keheningan. "Apa itu?"

Pertanyaannya tampaknya mewakili seisi ruangan. Kini ruangan kembali hening, menunggu jawaban dari gadis muda itu.

"Pemandu-sorak itu sekelompok orang yang mendukung suatu tim khusus, mereka meneriakkan yel-yel sambil melompat-lompat, mengikuti _dance _yang mereka buat sendiri," kata Moon dengan meluap-luap.

Tapi sepertinya para murid masih tidak begitu mengerti. Menghela napas, Hermione memutuskan untuk menjelaskan, "Pemandu-sorak, atau istilah lainnya _cheerleaders_, adalah sekelompok cewek yang bertugas menjadi pendukung. Biasanya mereka memakai kostum khusus dan mempunyai suatu gaya _dance _yang dibentuk sendiri sebagai wujud dukungan mereka. Sambil nge-_dance _itu mereka meneriakkan yel-yel buatan sendiri,"

"Ooooh," koor suara mengerti terdengar. Moon mendesah semangat.

"Ya, betul! Jadi maksudku adalah, kita membentuk suatu tim _cheerleaders _untuk masing-masing asrama, lalu kita bisa mendukung mereka selama masih dalam babak penyisihan untuk tim inti," jelas Moon lebih lanjut.

Ketua Murid Putri mengangguk-angguk. "Hmmm, kuakui idenya cukup menarik. Jadi kita bisa berpartisipasi juga dalam turnamen itu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" ia bertanya pada Ketua Murid Putra yang duduk berlawanan arah dengannya.

Pemuda yang menyandang gelar itu hanya mengangguk dengan dagu menyender di tangan. "Bagus juga, menarik. Tapi kita tak bisa hanya dengan informasi sesedikit itu, trus langsung melaksanakannya. Kita butuh persiapan, kostum, dan lain-lain,"

"Untuk kostum gampang," kata Moon dengan mata berbinar, "aku bisa merancangnya. Lagian aku punya contohnya dari kostum asli Muggle-nya..."

"Muggle?" potong seorang prefek Ravenclaw, "apa maksudmu?"

Moon berkata terkejut, "Lho? _Cheerleaders _ini budaya Muggle dari Amerika. Ku-kupikir bisa kuambil, sekalian belajar Telaah-Muggle—"

"_Budaya Muggle_?" tanya seorang prefek Slytherin dengan nada mencemooh yang menjijikkan, "idih, aku tak sudi memakai 'budaya Muggle' seperti itu,"

"Jijik benar sih," gumam yang lain setuju.

Salah seorang prefek Slytherin kelas 5 nyeletuk, "Kau pasti darah-lumpur kan? Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kau tahu 'budaya Mug—"

"CUKUP!" seru Ketua Murid Putra keras.

Seisi ruangan kembali hening. Mereka tidak berani menatap mata hitam Ketua Murid Putra yang memandang mereka semua tajam.

"Tak ada lagi penggunaan kata-kata itu, oke?" ia mengecam pada si Prefek Slytherin. Prefek itu menggerutu sesaat sebelum mengangguk.

Sambil berdecak sesaat, Ketua Murid Putri mengambil alih, "Ya sudah. Sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam, mari kita semua ke aula. Oh ya, untuk Moon," ia berpaling memandang gadis itu, "aku benar-benar tertarik dengan idemu. Kalau bisa, bawalah penjelasan dan gambar, atau apa saja yang mendukung idemu itu ke rapat prefek selanjutnya. Nanti kita akan memutuskan apa idemu itu bisa diterima atau tidak. Oke, semua, rapat selesai,"

Suara derit kursi ditarik dan bunyi lukisan berkriet terbuka terdengar. Rombongan anak keluar pada saat yang bersamaan, membuat Hermione terjebak keluar belakangan.

Ketika sudah hampir semuanya keluar, Hermione merasa bahunya ditepuk. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Moon memandangnya dengan kedua matanya yang besar.

"Sebentar, Ron," katanya. Ron mengangguk, sebelum beranjak keluar duluan. Hermione kembali menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Moon tersenyum lebar, "Kau Hermione Granger kan?" katanya bersemangat.

"Err—ya?"

"Oh! Bagus sekali! Aku sungguh berterima kasih kau telah menjelaskan pada mereka tentang ideku itu, ahaha, aku sangat gembira kau juga mengerti tentang _cheerleaders_!" seru Moon, "aku kelahiran-Muggle, makanya aku tahu hal itu,"

Hermione mengangguk canggung, "Ah, aku juga kelahiran-Muggle,"

"Kita sama!" serunya lagi dengan mata bercahaya. Ia mendekap kedua tangan Hermione erat, "Aku yakin kita pasti bisa menjadi teman yang akrab,"

Lagi-lagi Hermione hanya mengangguk, tidak tahu mesti berbuat apa lagi.

"Ehm... Hermione, sebenarnya aku memanggilmu untuk meminta tolong," kata Moon sedikit gugup.

"Minta tolong apa?" ia menaikkan alis.

"Err—itu, kau tadi lihat sendiri kan, kalau Slytherin tidak setuju dengan ideku. Dan aku juga bukan jenius yang pandai berbicara di depan. A-aku ingin minta bantuanmu untuk... !" ia berbicara begitu cepat, hingga kata-katanya menjadi tersambung.

"A—bisa ulangi?" kata Hermione pusing.

"Err—apa kau bisa membantuku menjelaskan kepada mereka tentang _cheerleaders _secara lebih jelas? Maksudku, uhm, tadi Ketua Murid Putri mengizinkanku untuk berpresentasi, tapi uhmm aku tidak bisa—eh, kau tahu kan apa maksudku?" kata Moon bingung.

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti,"

"NAH!" Moon kembali berbinar-binar, "bisakah kau membantuku? _Please please please_?"

Coba, kalau melihatnya seperti itu, Hermione bisa apa?

.

.

.

Dan... seperti biasa, di saat semua masalah sudah menumpuk, datanglah si pembawa-bencana.

Draco Malfoy.

4 hari sejak rapat itu. Padahal Hermione sengaja memilih perpustakaan sebagai tempat ia 'bersemedi'. Tapi nyatanya ia malah bertemu dengan si tengik satu itu. Dan sebagai informasi, mereka berdua bertemu dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak nyaman, sangat sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Oke, jadi awalnya suasana masih adem-ayem. Hermione dalam posisi yang sangat enak membaca, ia sedang membolak-balik halaman tentang olahraga-Muggle (masih tentang pemandu-sorak itu) dan menghadap ke rak buku. Sementara si Malfoy keparat, ia berada di belakangnya, mungkin tidak sadar, dan secara tidak sengaja—_ha ha ha—_buku-buku dari rak yang Malfoy hadapi mulai jatuh. Jadilah ia berjalan mundur dan menabrak Hermione yang sedang membacanya lalu kini mereka berdua jatuh dengan buku-buku hampir menimpa mereka dan yang lebih buruk lagi adalah:

...

Bibir mereka bersentuhan.

TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKKK! Kenapa ini bisa terjadi!

Bibir mereka bersentuhan hanya 3 detik. Waktu yang sebentar, tapi lama menurut mereka. Hanya sekilas saja bibir dingin milik sang Malfoy menyentuh bibir hangat milik Granger. Sekilas rasa yang Draco kecap dari bibir gadis itu, rasa yang manis. Tapi suasana itu lantas dihancurkan oleh bunyi 'BLEZT' dan kilatan _blitz _yang membutakan mata mereka.

Draco yang pertama kali bangkit. Begitu ia melepaskan bibirnya, sensasi aneh itu menghilang. Meskipun ia sedikit kecewa, ia mengacuhkannya, dan lebih memilih untuk segera mendatangi orang yang mengganggu kegiatan—ups, orang yang seenaknya memotret mereka itu.

Ditemukanlah orang itu, si bodoh yang bukannya langsung lari keluar tapi malah meringkuk di pojok rak buku. Colin Creevey.

Anak kelas 5 itu sudah bergetaran. Ia melindungi kameranya di belakang punggung.

"Creevey..." desis Draco, "berikan kamera itu sekarang,"

Colin menggeleng takut-takut, kameranya ia sembunyikan semakin dalam.

Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya, dengan secepat kilat mengayunkannya, mengucap mantra secara non-verbal. Efek mantra itu adalah Colin yang kini terdiam dengan mulut ternganga, matanya seakan-akan berada di awang-awang. Draco mengambil kameranya dengan mantra-panggil. Tadinya ia ingin menghancurkannya saat itu juga, tapi setelah ia berpikir sebentar—cukup lama sebenarnya, sampai Hermione yang tadinya masing bengong tak percaya sudah bangkit dan berjalan ke arahnya dengan marah—ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk melengkapi 'rencana'nya.

Menyeringai, Draco mengetukkan tongkatnya sejenak di rol film yang telah ia ambil dari dalam kamera itu. Dengan santai ia melempar kameranya kembali ke pangkuan si Creevey.

"Malfoy—" Hermione ternganga, "apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" desisnya panik, berlari mendekati Colin yang sudah mulai sadar.

"Hanya sedikit memodifikasi ingatannya," Draco mengangkat bahu tanpa beban, "ia tidak akan ingat kalau pernah memotret kita, dan Granger, kau harus berterima kasih padaku,"

Colin berdiri, mengibaskan jubahnya sambil mengambil kameranya—tidak sadar kalau rol filmya sudah diambil oleh Draco. Lalu, dengan ceria, ia mengangkat tangannya, "Hai, kalian!" lalu ia berlari keluar perpustakaan dengan melompat-lompat.

Hermione memandang Draco dengan tampang frustrasi, "Paling tidak, tidak harus sampai seperti itu kan?" ia mendelik.

Draco memutar bola mata bosan. Ia melempar-lempar rol film di telapak tangannya. Lalu, seakan baru ingat, ia berkata sok terkejut, "Ah, aku lupa. Satu hal lagi," katanya licik, "aku mendapatkan rol filmnya,"

"Apa!" pekik Hermione, urat-urat sudah muncul di keningnya, "ada apa sih denganmu, Malfoy! Pertama, kau memodifikasi ingatannya, kedua kau mencuri rol filmnya—"

"Lalu, apa? Kau mau foto kita berdua sedang—" Draco memasang tampang jijik, "—_berciuman_, tersebar, begitu? Aku heran, kenapa kau bisa dijuluki gadis jenius. Padahal hal seperti ini saja kau masih harus kujelaskan," ejeknya dingin.

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat. Ia terlihat tersinggung. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak membantah tentang itu lebih jauh. "Kalau begitu, berikan rol film itu padaku," katanya.

"Tidak."

Ia mengangkat alis, "Apa maksudmu, Malfoy? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau tidak ingin foto itu tersebar, eh?"

"Aku sih tidak peduli," ia berkata angkuh. "Terlalu banyak gadis yang sudah menempati posisimu seperti dalam foto itu. Kalau hanya gosip tentang itu sih, aku tidak peduli,"

"Well, _aku _peduli, Malfoy," kata Hermione mulai kesal, "aku tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang melihatnya! Jadi sebaiknya, kau berikan benda itu padaku, biarkan aku menghancurkannya, lalu kita bisa berjalan sendiri-sendiri seolah hal ini tidak pernah terjadi,"

Draco menyeringai. Ia sudah masuk ke dalam jerat yang ia buat. Reaksinya tepat seperti yang ia kira.

"Aku akan membuat perjanjian denganmu."

Seringai yang ia pakai di wajahnya bertambah lebar. "Kalau kau tak mau melakukannya," ia menunjuk rol film itu dengan gaya mencemooh, "akan kutunjukkan ke _pacarmu_ itu," bibirnya terasa pahit mengucap kata asing itu.

Gadis di hadapannya sudah menatapnya tak percaya, "Kau tidak akan melakukannya,"

_Hell_! Jelas ia akan melakukannya!

Sekarang, waktunya menjalani trik-triknya. Trik pertama: membuatnya panas.

Gampang. "Kenapa, Granger? Takut?"

Hanya itu saja, dan yup, 100! Reaksi yang sangat ia duga. Kerutan di dahinya tambah terlihat. "Takut? Ha!" nadanya pun dibuat sinis, "mimpi kau,"

Draco hanya menahan seringai. "Lalu?"

"Aku. Tidak. Takut. Dan aku bukan pengecut sepertimu," katanya, "_accio_!"

Draco tertawa sinis. Amarahnya sempat menggelegak begitu mendengar kata 'pengecut' yang sempat gadis itu ucapkan. Tolol, ia berpikir. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku, dan ia berani mengataiku _pengecut_? Cewek menyebalkan. Dalam hati ia menggerutu, berharap gadis itu benar-benar berguna.

Ia melihat raut wajah Hermione berubah. Ia sudah menyadarinya rupanya. Yeah, tentu saja, ia kan tidak sebodoh itu membiarkan benda itu terebut.

"Bingung kenapa mantramu tidak bekerja, eh? Sayangnya, aku sudah selangkah lebih dulu daripada kau," ia berkata setengah menyeringai, nada hambar masih tersisa di lidahnya. Ia mendecih pelan.

Dilihatnya mata cokelat gadis itu membelalak. Lalu, dengan kekeras-kepalaannya, ia masih saja berkata, "_Ia _tidak mungkin percaya,"

Draco menahan dengusan. Waktunya trik kedua: merendahkan. "Oya? Asal kau tahu, Granger, foto sihir itu tidak bisa direkayasa. Dan lagian, foto ini kan _bergerak_. Apa kau tak pernah membaca 'Asal Usul Fotografi Sihir'?"

Ia menambahkan lagi, semakin menjadi-jadi, "Sayang sekali ya. Padahal tadinya kau akan kuberitahu sebuah rahasia yang tadinya mau kuberitahu sehabis kau menyetujui perjanjian ini. Rahasia yang _sangat _penting, dan menurutku ini berhubungan denganmu,"

"Rahasia _apa_?"

Menyeringai puas, "Kalau kuberitahu bukan rahasia lagi," ia menambahkan, "ya kan?"

Keh. Gadis aneh. Mananya yang jenius dari Hogwarts? Kalau sudah soal kelicikan, Slytherinlah yang menang. Dan Draco tahu caranya itu pasti berhasil. Sudah bisa dipastikan dengan perubahan raut wajah Hermione yang mendadak.

"Terserah," bentaknya setelah hening lama, "aku harus melakukan apa?"

_Bingo_.

"Kudengar kau dan si bocah Moon itu akan mempresentasikan tentang—apa? Pemandu-sorak? Terserah. Yang kutahu adalah mereka sekelompok cewek pendukung yang menjerit-jerit bukan? _Kau_, Granger, akan menjadi salah satu _cheerleaders_ itu, dan kau akan mendukung Slytherin. Memakai kostum Gryffindor-mu. Lebih tepatnya... kau mendukung _aku_."

**..to be continue.. **

* * *

><p>(AN)

Hueeee apaan itu T_T Gara-gara stres jadi begini deh. Maaf kalo gaje, gak memuaskan, OoC dan lainnya.. ini ide udah menclok di otak dan gak tenang sebelom di post *alah. Huuumph, butuh review kalian nih *wkwkwk

Nah, mumpung author sendiri udah ngantuk (ini begadang gara-gara ga tenang sebelom ceritanya ditulis), minta reviewnya yaaa XD

RnR?


	2. Two Witness

_**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter Universe is J.K. Rowling's**_

_**Warning: tahun ke-6, OoC (maybe), gaje, DLDR **_

* * *

><p><strong>RED, WHITE,<strong>

**and**

**GOLD!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 2<span>_

"'Mione!"

"Banguuun,"

"Psssht, sudahlah, tinggalkan saja dia,"

"Diam kau Lavender! 'Mione?"

Hermione mengerjapkan sebelah mata. Cahaya menusuk bola matanya, membuatnya segera menutupnya lagi. Mengernyit, ia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ke kedua matanya, lalu sambil menguap ia membukanya.

Yang pertama ia tangkap adalah bayangan sesuatu yang merah, dan setelah mengucek beberapa kali, Hermione memandang tepat ke mata cokelat Ginny. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, teringat kalau ia masih berada di kamarnya. Dilihatnya dari sudut matanya Lavender mendengus dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia menguap lebar sebelum berkata dengan nada mengantuk.

"Ginny? Mmh... jam berapa seka—hoaaahm—... rang?" tanyanya di sela-sela kuapannya.

Gadis berambut merah itu berkacak pinggang, "Tidak penting sekarang jam berapa—yang pasti kau sudah ketinggalan sarapan! Bahkan kemarin kau tidak makan malam... kukira kau capek sekali, sampai ketiduran memakai seragam." ia menunjuk tubuh Hermione yang memang benar—masih terbalut rompi abu-abu tua dengan blus lengan panjang putih menyembul di baliknya. Ia mendesah melihat wajah Hermione yang tampak masih mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Sayang sekali lho, kau tidak ikut makan malam. Kemarin para juri yang akan mengawasi Quidditch sudah tiba. Tapi sebetulnya yang datang hanya satu sih... sama seorang lagi dari Kementrian sepertinya. Juri satu lagi akan mengawas di Durmstrang, kurasa itu aturan dari mereka atau apa, entahlah," menyadari ia berceloteh sendiri, Ginny kembali memfokuskan pada Hermione. "Kau kenapa sih? Dari sejak kapan ya—kau terlihat sibuk terus. Setiap kali aku melihatmu kau seperti orang stres,"candanya.

Melihat Hermione yang masih saja tidak menanggapinya, Ginny beranjak menuju meja, dan kembali dengan setumpuk pakaian. Mata cokelat Hermione berputar menatap Ginny yang berjalan mondar mandir, kepalanya masih terasa berat.

"Nih!" Ginny menaruh tumpukan seragam, jubah, dan kaus kaki ke tempat tidur Hermione. "Aku sudah menyiapkannya. Jaga-jaga saja, siapa tahu kau belum bangun saat aku kembali—eh, ternyata malah benar," katanya santai sambil turut menjatuhkan diri ke kasur, membuat ia sedikit terlompat, diikuti dengan seragam Hermione yang ikut melambung. Cepat-cepat menangkap seluruh pakaian tadi, Ginny nyengir.

Hermione mengerang sedikit, kepalanya pusing dan menyakitkan, tapi ia memusatkan seluruh energinya dan menyingkap selimut, bangkit perlahan-lahan. Begitu ujung kakinya menyentuh lantai, sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas, tangannya buru-buru menggapai tiang tempat tidurnya. Ia meringis.

"Hei, hei," tegur Ginny khawatir. Ia beranjak berdiri, menangkap sebelah tangan Hermione dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di kasur. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," Hermione membalas, menampilkan senyuman untuk meyakinkan Ginny. Lebih berhati-hati ia berdiri, sejenak ia menyeimbangkan posisinya yang limbung.

"Kalau kau benar-benar capek, kau izin saja," gadis berambut merah itu terus memaksa, tidak percaya dengan kata-kata dan gerakan tubuh Hermione yang mencoba meyakinkannya. "Profesor McGonagall pasti akan mengerti."

Hermione kembali mengibaskan tangannya, seolah itu hal yang remeh. "Sudahlah, kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Aku baik-baik saja, yah hanya sedikit pusing dan kelaparan," ia mencoba untuk bergurau.

Ginny langsung berkata tegas, "Kalau begitu ayo cepat berganti baju! Kau tidak perlu mandi—dan jangan protes. Kau tidak terlalu bau kok," ia nyengir, "lagipula kelihatannya kau juga terlalu lemas untuk menggenggam gagang _shower_. Kalau kau cepat-cepat, kita bisa menyelinap ke dapur dan mendapat beberapa sandwich... atau mungkin kita bisa kembali ke Aula Besar, sebenarnya sarapan juga belum habis. Aku saja yang ke sini duluan."

"Hm," kata Hermione akhirnya, ia berjalan ke ujung kamar dan mengambil sisir, "kau juga menyeret Lavender ke sini?"

"Ah, dia," Ginny berkata dengan sedikit sebal, "alasan saja. Sebenarnya dia cuma mau dandan lagi. Ugh! Aku mulai muak dengannya, kalau kau mau tahu,"

"Lalu kenapa kau terus jalan bersamanya? Belakangan ini kulihat kalian tambah dekat,"

"Itu sih bukan aku yang mendekatinya, tapi _dia_. Kelihatan benar, tahu! Ia cuma mendekati aku karena dia menyukai Ron. _Psssh_, tolong deh. Dia kira dia bisa membuat Ron jatuh cinta padanya dengan mendekati adiknya, begitu?" Ginny mencibir, "sori _deh_."

Hermione tersenyum sekilas. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Lavender Brown menyimpan rasa pada Ron. Setiap hari ia berada terus di dekat mereka—Ron, Harry, dan dirinya, selalu terlihat kira-kira beberapa jarak di belakang mereka atau di samping mereka. Setiap kali Ron menoleh padanya, Lavender langsung menyunggingkan senyum menggoda dan terkikik perlahan. Di kelas-kelas pun Hermione akan menangkap Lavender mengerling pada Ron, walau Ron menghiraukannya. Hermione memutar bola mata, jelas-jelas gadis itu tidak menyerah bahkan saat ia tahu kalau Ron dan Hermione berkencan.

Dengan cepat, ia mengganti seragam yang menempel di tubuhnya dengan seragam baru yang masih wangi. Ia sedikit bergerak menuju belakang lemari, karena walaupun ia sudah sering berganti pakaian di depan para cewek, tetap saja ada bagian yang merasa... uhm, malu. Apalagi setelah ia lihat pantulan tubuhnya di cermin. Rasanya... _biasa _saja, ketimbang Lavender yang tubuhnya berlekuk atau Parvati yang langsing. Merasa sedikit minder, Hermione buru-buru menyisir rambut ikalnya dan menggumamkan mantra untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Merasa sedikit lebih fresh, ia mengemasi tas yang menyimpan buku-bukunya, telinganya masih mendengarkan celotehan Ginny.

"—walaupun aku masih sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Ron yang terlalu protektif. Untung saja ia tidak kelewat marah dengan Harry. Tapi aku masih harus berterima kasih padamu lho, 'Mione, karena sudah—"

"—menjodohkanmu dengan Harry musim panas ini. Ya, ya, ya, aku sudah bosan mendengarnya," Hermione tertawa kecil, "benar deh, Ginny, kau tidak usah berterima kasih padaku! Yang kulakukan juga hanya menceramahi Harry untuk 'membuka hatinya' dan..."

"Yeah, tapi ceramahanmu itu benar-benar manjur dan masuk ke otaknya!" potong Ginny, "coba bayangkan, kalau ia tidak juga membuat 'gerakan' padaku waktu itu, mungkin aku sudah menerima ajakan Dean untuk balikan."

Hermione mencangklongkan tasnya di pundak sambil membuat gestur untuk segera keluar, "Dean Thomas? Memangnya kalian pernah pacaran?"

Ginny berdiri sembari merapikan seragamnya, ikut berjalan keluar dari kamar. Setelah berlari kecil menuruni tangga, dan mendapati Ruang Rekreasi hampir kosong, mereka buru-buru melompat keluar lukisan.

"Well," mulai Ginny sambil berjalan cepat, deru napasnya ikut terdengar, "kami sempat kencan di minggu terakhir kunjungan Hogsmeade," lalu dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah ia menambahkan, "lalu kami bertambah dekat dan... yah, begitulah."

"'_Yah begitulah'_?" Hermione tertawa, "jadi kalian hanya kencan sekali dan 'jadian' selama minggu terakhir sekolah, lalu... sudah? Selesai semua?"

"Kuakui minggu-minggu itu cukup menyenangkan. Tapi aku memutuskannya, dengan alasan pertama, ia terlalu protektif. Sama saja; sudah cukup Ron saja yang begitu. Untung Fred dan George sudah lulus, bayangkan saja bagaimana jadinya kalau ada _tiga _kakak protektif ditambah Dean. Serasa di kerangkeng," keluhnya, "dan kedua, well aku masih... uhm, menyukaiHarrybegitulah," serunya cepat.

Hermione hanya mengangguk-angguk saja dan membiarkan seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya. Langkah-langkah mereka bergerak semakin cepat menyusuri lorong-lorong kastil yang semakin bertambah murid-muridnya. Ini berarti para murid sudah hampir semua selesai sarapan dan sedang bergerak menuju kelas masing-masing. Mereka menghentikan pembicaraan dan mempercepat laju mereka, menembus kerumunan orang yang berdesakkan.

Setelah sampai di depan lukisan semangkuk buah-buahan dan menggelitiki buah pirnya, mereka memanjat masuk, disambut oleh tiga peri-rumah yang dengan ceria langsung menawarkan sepiring kue bluberi. Hermione menyanggupinya dan cepat-cepat menghabiskan kuenya sampai remah terakhir, sementara Ginny hanya duduk sambil minum jus labu yang ditawari seorang peri-rumah tua.

Belum pernah Hermione merasa selapar ini. Nafsu makannya bertambah pesat begitu melihat makanan, dan ia segera melahap kue kedua dengan lapar. Ia jadi teringat penyebab semua ini.

Yap, hari ini tepat tiga hari sejak pertemuannya dengan Malfoy, di mana perjanjian konyolnya itu berlangsung. Sejak itu ia mengasingkan diri sejenak dari Ron dan Harry, dan mungkin yang lainnya juga, sibuk memikirkan apa yang bakal mereka lakukan jika melihat ia mendukung Slytherin. Lalu ia juga sudah pusing teringat janji _satunya lagi _dengan Moon, adik kelasnya yang terus merongrongnya untuk bekerja sama. Alhasil beberapa hari ini ia mengurung diri di perpustakaan, mencari bahan untuk presentasi 'Pemandu Sorak' di rapat prefek berikutnya. Beberapa kali juga ia menghabiskan waktu untuk membicarakannya dengan Moon. Malamnya, ia sudah tak ingat untuk makan lagi karena benaknya langsung terisi dengan setumpuk tugas Arithmancy dan Rune-kuno. Dan saat tidur? Ck, bukannya bisa beristirahat, ia malah bermimpi Ron dan Harry jatuh dari sapu mereka melongo, melihatnya memekikkan yel-yel: '_Draco hebat! Draco hebat! Paling jago di angkasa! Draco hebat! Draco hebat! _Gooooooooo _Draco!'_

_Oh, Merlin. _Hermione hanya bisa mengeluh saat penatnya sudah mulai hilang. Ia menenggak habis sepiala jus labu.

Semoga saja semua presentasi _cheers _itu cepat beres.

.

.

Seminggu setelahnya, Hermione merasa lebih baik.

Setiap hari, ia selalu dikontrol makannya oleh Ginny—ia sangat berterima kasih padanya—yang mengharuskannya untuk sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam dengan porsi yang gila-gilaan. Ia juga diharuskan tidur tepat jam 10, setelah semua tugas selesai—yang dikerjakan bareng Ginny. Pagi-pagi bangun jam setengah 6, dengan pemanasan tubuh konyol yang diperintahkan dengan tegas oleh gadis Weasley itu.

Yah, sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang ia merasa jauh lebih fit, lebih sehat, lebih cemerlang. Pelajaran dan tugas pun sudah ia kerjakan dengan segera tanpa sekalipun menembus batas waktu jam 10. Bahkan presentasi dan segalanya yang perlu disiapkan untuk rapat prefek nanti sudah lengkap. Dan ia pun berhasil untuk sementara waktu menghindar dari Draco.

Argh, jujur saja, pengaruh Draco pada dirinya benar-benar parah. Sudah semua mimpinya terisi dengan dia menyeringai sambil meluncur di atas sapunya, hampir setiap ia lengah sedikit dan pikirannya kosong, selalu ia yang muncul dengan seringaian menyebalkannya itu. Tapi bukan namanya Hermione Granger kalau tidak bisa mengusir semua itu. Ia sudah terlalu sibuk dan setiap sel otaknya ia gunakan untuk mengatur jadwal padatnya tiap hari, sehingga tak ada waktu untuk mengurusi atau pun memikirkan perjanjian itu.

Seperti hari ini, sekarang ia tengah duduk mencatat tugas Profesor Flitwick di kelas Mantra, menghiraukan sekitarnya, termasuk Ron yang tampak bosan mencatat malas-malasan di samping kirinya dan Harry yang malah baru mulai mengeluarkan perkamennya di samping kanannya.

Ruangan kelas itu memang bentuknya sedikit aneh, makanya kursi-kursi dan mejanya pun disusun melingkar dan memanjang. Satu deretan bisa memuat sekitar 7 anak, itulah mengapa Hermione bisa duduk di tengah Ron dan Harry.

Profesor Flitwick berdiri di atas tumpukan buku yang disusun hingga tingginya sejajar dengan deretan ketiga kursi para murid, membuat beberapa anak kagum karena ia tidak jatuh-jatuh juga. Suara riangnya memecahkan keheningan yang hanya dipenuhi suara goresan tinta, "Baiklah, anak-anak! Jangan lupa untuk mengumpulkannya paling lambat dua minggu lagi. Ingat, _dua minggu_. Lebih cepat lebih baik," katanya, bersamaan dengan suara bel berdering.

"Oke, semua! Pelajaran selesai! Selamat istirahat," serunya, sembari melompat dan menghilang di balik mejanya.

Kelas pun dipenuhi suara para murid yang ribut berkemas. Beberapa masih sibuk mencatat dengan kecepatan tinggi, seperti Harry. Ron dan Hermione yang masing-masing sudah selesai, beranjak turun dari deretan pertama kursi mereka. Mereka berjalan keluar kelas tanpa bicara, ikut menembus murid-murid yang ingin cepat keluar.

Sesampainya di luar, Ron meraih lengan Hermione, menariknya agar cepat ke sampingnya agar tidak terdorong murid di belakangnya. Hermione sedikit terkejut, sebelum ikut berjalan ke samping kelas. Mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu Harry di sini saja.

Hermione memandang kerumunan murid yang keluar secara bersamaan dan menuruni tangga putar dalam diam. Ia bisa merasakan Ron memandanginya. Diam-diam ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan canggung ini.

Setelah beberapa detik—yang terasa seperti menit, Hermione baru menyadari bahwa tangan Ron masih menggenggam lengannya. Dengan lembut, ia melepaskannya. Ron juga terlihat kaget, buru-buru menggunakan jari-jarinya untuk membetulkan kerah seragamnya—yang sebenarnya tidak kenapa-kenapa. Saat itulah Hermione melihat kilauan kecil dari jari Ron. Mata cokelatnya menangkap sekilas sebuah cincin dengan kilasan garis cokelat keemasan sebelum tangan Ron kembali ke posisi semula, dengan jarinya tersembunyi di balik jubahnya.

Sebelum ia menanyakannya, Harry sudah keluar. Di sampingnya terlihat Ernie Macmillan—kelihatannya ia juga telat menyalin catatan.

"...jangan lupa." sayup-sayup suara Ernie terdengar, sebelum ia menghilang menuruni tangga.

"Jangan lupa apa?" tanya Hermione, lega dengan kedatangan Harry.

Yang ditanya hanya mengacak rambutnya, matanya menghindar dari tatapan Hermione. "Bukan apa-apa," katanya cepat, "hanya tugas."

Hermione menaikkan alis, "Benarkah? Kelihatannya..."

"Tidak, dia hanya mengusulkan untuk bekerja sama dengan tugas barusan," sela Harry. Ia maju ke pinggir tangga, "Dia bilang Hannah Abbott jago Mantra, makanya dia nawarin untuk belajar bersama."

"Kau kan bisa belajar denganku," tuntut Hermione. Ia ikut berjalan menuruni tangga, Ron mengikuti di belakangnya.

Harry memindahkan mata hijaunya ke Hermione, "Maksudku bukan merendahkan kemampuanmu, 'Mione. Hanya saja... kau kelihatan capek belakangan ini, makanya aku tidak ingin membebanimu,"

"Oh, omong kosong," bantah Hermione, langkah-langkahnya tak sengaja ia hentakkan, "aku baik-baik saja. Ginny mengontrol kegiatanku, dan sampai sekarang aku sangat sehat, dan sangat kuat untuk mengajari kalian Mantra—atau apapun itu."

"_Mate_, kau belakangan ini sering _hang-out _dengan Hufflepuff, eh?" tukas Ron, membuat Hermione hampir menjatuhkan buku-bukunya; lupa kalau masih ada Ron di belakangnya.

Harry tidak menoleh, ia meneruskan jalannya memutari tangga. "Yeah, mereka lumayan." katanya.

Ron hanya balas bergumam tak jelas, sebelum keheningan kembali melanda mereka. Setelah beberapa anak tangga tanpa bicara, Hermione memutuskan untuk memecahnya.

"Aku teringat kejadian tadi, di kelas Ramuan," ia berkata, mata cokelatnya mengerling ke atas; kebiasaannya saat mengingat kejadian lama, "Snape dengan ramuanmu yang meledak," ia melanjutkan, kalimatnya ia tujukan pada Ron.

Harry memecah sebuah senyum-setengah-seringai, "Yeah, benar-benar kejadian tak terlupakan. Aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian tadi seumur hidupku. Snape, dengan ledakan hitam di wajahnya dan rambutnya terangkat berdiri?" ia berdecak geli.

Ron membalas senyuman-setengah-seringai itu, terlihat bangga dengan dirinya sendiri. "Yah, walaupun dengan balasan detensi dan pemotongan poin yang... entahlah berapa banyak, demi melihat wajah Snape yang seperti itu..." Ron terkikik menahan geli.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu menyelesaikan putaran terakhir tangga, menjejakkan kakinya di lantai batu. Mata cokelatnya menatap Ron yang terakhir menuruni tangga, sorotnya terlihat penasaran, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam ramuanmu Ron?" tanyanya.

"Tidak terlalu penting, sebenarnya. Sepertinya aku hanya salah memasukkan batu anu dengan batu anu." sahutnya ringan.

Mereka kembali berjalan. Hermione tidak tahan untuk nyerocos, "_Honestly_, Ronald, kau kan bisa lebih berhati-hati lain kali, dan bukannya meledakkan ramuan tepat di depan Snape. Tapi... jujur saja, wajahnya menggelikan sekali," ia mengakhiri, bersamaan dengan dua yang lain terkikik.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kemajuan latihannya?" tanya Hermione.

Harry menjawab tenang, "Begitulah... susah susah gampang," guraunya. "Pertandingan awal semakin dekat, dan menurut perkiraanku yang maju duluan adalah kita dan Ravenclaw."

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti sebenarnya. Aturannya gimana sih?" tanya Ron setelah terlepas dari kikikkannya.

"Begini, karena tim asrama kita kan ada empat, makanya kita perlu saling bertanding. Seperti biasa saja, kayak tahun lalu. Ravenclaw lawan kita... Kita lawan Hufflepuff... Mereka saling tanding... lalu sama Slytherin. Pokoknya begitu, sampai akhirnya tersisa dua asrama dan bertanding. Kalau tahun-tahun biasa, asrama yang menang bakal dapat piala asrama kan? Kalau sekarang, asrama yang menang dapat izin menjadi kapten untuk _satu Hogwarts_. Nantinya dia yang akan mengatur strateginya melawan Durmstrang, begini begitu, dia juga bisa merekrut anggota dari asrama lain, karena intinya kan _Hogwarts _lawan Durmstrang, bukan hanya satu asrama saja. Jadi kalau ditotal, akan ada 6 pertandingan lawan asrama, satu pertandingan akhir untuk menentukan Kapten Hogwarts, lalu satu babak pertama dan satu babak final." jelas Harry panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu... waktunya akan dipersempit, bukan?"

"Ya. Kalau biasanya, 7 pertandingan itu kan rentang jaraknya bisa berbulan-bulan. Kalau sekarang, karena ada 9 pertandingan sekaligus, pastinya 7 pertandingan yang diadakan di sini hanya akan berjarak beberapa minggu dengan pertandingan selanjutnya."

Hermione mengangguk mengerti. Kalau begini... kira-kira akan ada 6 pertandingan yang harus ia dukung sebagai _cheerleader_. Itu pula kalau tim Gryffindor—dan _Slytherin_, Hermione berpikir sebal, menang atau sampai ke akhir pertandingan asrama. Dan ia pun tidak tahu juga apabila para _cheerleader _harus ikut ke Durmstrang untuk mendukung Hogwarts saat mereka bertanding di sana. Ah! Tapi, apa yang ia pikirkan sih? Bahkan presentasi saja belum.

...ya ampun.

"Ron!" desis Hermione, "rapat Prefek!"

"O iya!" Ron menepok dahinya, matanya membelalak.

"Jangan 'o iya' saja dong!" Hermione menarik lengan Ron, hatinya sudah mulai panik. "Ayo!"

Ron langsung bergumam tidak jelas, sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Harry—diikuti Hermione, kemudian keduanya berlari panik menuju ruang rapat Prefek. Tolol! Kenapa mereka berdua bisa lupa!

Dalam hati, Hermione berdoa agar kertas-kertas dan segala tetek bengek presentasi itu ada di tasnya. Dan bagaikan tersiram air dingin, jari-jarinya menemukan kertas-kertas familiar itu tertekuk di selipan salah satu bukunya. Sudah lebih lega, ia terus berlari, menghiraukan posisinya yang kini menjadi yang _ditarik_, bukan yang _menarik _lagi. Pergelangannya terasa sakit digenggam kencang oleh Ron, dan kakinya mulai berdenyut-denyut. Ia merutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

_Semoga semuanya lancar..._

* * *

><p>Hermione sudah bisa bernapas lega.<p>

_Akhirnya! _benaknya bersorak gembira. _Akhirnya semuanya selesai juga_.

Entah ini atas dasar keberuntungan atau apa, tapi yang pasti kedua Ketua Murid setuju dengan ide Moon! Mereka bilang ide itu bagus, dan tampaknya tidak akan terlalu susah juga. Ketua Murid Putri yang berdarah-campuran, sangat tertarik dengan ide itu, dan ia pun meminta izin pada Moon untuk ikut serta mengurusnya. Hermione, jujur saja sangat lega.

Yang ajaib adalah, rapat berjalan lancar, dan Malfoy—malah _mendukungnya_. Tentunya bukan dengan kata-kata, "Oh ya itu ide bagus!". Tch, itu akan sangat menggelikan. Ia tidak menginterupsi, hanya terkadang bertanya untuk lebih jelas, dan saat ditanya apakah ia setuju atau tidak, ia hanya berkata "Terserah". Saat anggota asramanya hendak protes, ia hanya menutup mata dengan gaya masa bodoh. Ya sudahlah. Yang penting mereka setuju, dan Slytherin pun mau berpartisipasi (walau Hermione yakin itu karena tak ada yang berani melawan Draco).

Yang sekarang mereka akan lakukan, setelah meminta perizinan Dumbledore—yang sudah diberikan juga—adalah pengurusan seleksi. Tentunya tidak semua gadis Hogwarts akan menari-nari, bukan? Maka itu, Ketua Murid Putri dan Moon akan mendiskusikannya, di mana Hermione terkadang disuruh ikut untuk menyumbangkan ide. Pada akhirnya, disepakati kalau akan ada tiga tes untuk penyeleksian.

Tahap pertama adalah membuat poster. Semua itu sih sudah selesai, dan sudah dibagikan ke masing-masing prefek. Hermione sudah sibuk menempelkan kertas mengilap di papan pengunguman di Ruang Rekreasi ketika segerombolan cewek menyerbunya.

"Hei, hei! Sabar sebentar!" serunya kewalahan. Ia melambaikan tongkatnya, menaikkan kertas pendaftaran yang sekarang melayang menuju papan.

Tapi cewek-cewek itu tidak sabaran. Segera setelah Hermione keluar dari desakan mereka, mulai lagi dari atas tangga; cewek-cewek penasaran. Dengan cepat, Hermione minggir, menyediakan tempat yang cukup luas agar mereka tidak berdesakkan membabi buta seperti itu. Ia memutar bola mata.

"Tentang apaan sih?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya.

Hermione menoleh, sedikit terperanjat. Lalu ia mulai rileks lagi setelah mengetahui siapa yang mengagetkannya itu.

"_Cheerleaders_. Kau tahu kan?" balasnya, mengalihkan perhatian lagi ke kerumunan cewek-cewek itu.

Harry mengangguk. Ia menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa yang paling dekat dengan perapian. "Pernah lihat di majalah Dudley," katanya sambil mendengus. "Majalah _Playboy_. Kau tahu kan, model-model dengan pose seperti '_itu_', memakai baju pemandu sorak."

Sambil memutar bola mata jijik, Hermione bersandar di dinding perapian, mengamati _kretek _api yang berlompatan. Panasnya terasa hangat di tempatnya berdiri.

"Yeah. Well... kau belum kuberitahu ya?" mata Harry menatap Hermione dengan pandangan bertanya. "Untuk Quidditch nanti, akan ada pemandu sorak," sambung Hermione.

"Kau serius?" mata hijau brilian Harry membesar tak percaya.

"He eh."

"Feh," Harry menyenderkan kepalanya ke sofa, matanya berputar menatap papan pengunguman yang _masih _saja diributin oleh cewek-cewek itu. Pekikan dan kikikkan terdengar jelas. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka ada orang yang mengusulkan ide seperti itu."

"Moon yang mengusulkannya," Hermione menjawab, tidak begitu tertarik lagi membahasnya.

"Siapa?"

"Moon." ulangnya. "Setahun di bawah kita, Hufflepuff."

"Ah."

"Aku kaget mengetahui kau belum mengenalnya, Harry," kata Hermione, "kau kan sering main ke sana bukan?"

"Yeah... aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan," katanya malas, "lagipula aku hanya ke Ruang Rekreasi mereka sekali. Selebihnya hanya di luar,"

Hermione mengangguk mengerti. Ia memandangi lagi pergerakan api yang melompat-lompat di perapian, bunyi keretakan kayu terdengar. Sesaat, ia melirik ke papan pengunguman, ternyata para cewek itu sudah berkurang. Tapi kalau ia memicingkan mata, terlihat kertas pendaftaran _cheers _sudah terisi oleh tanda tangan nama-nama mereka.

Ia berdeham kecil. Mata cokelatnya berkali-kali melirik antara kertas pendaftaran dengan sofa yang diduduki Harry.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Harry bangkit berdiri. Ia terlihat meringis kalau dilihat dari dekat, tapi Hermione tidak terlalu yakin. Harry memindahkan tatapannya pada Hermione.

"Aku mau keluar dulu," katanya, "aku harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan... er, Madam Hooch," ia terlihat bingung dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Lalu ia mengangguk, "Ya, er... untuk membicarakan Quidditch. Kau tahulah..."

"Oke, oke," Hermione tertawa kecil. Sejenak ia merasa tidak yakin.

"Hei, Harry?" panggilnya.

Harry yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu lukisan menoleh. Rambut hitamnya terlihat mencuat dan lebih berantakan.

"Yeah?"

Hermione terdiam sejenak. Ia menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

"O-ke," ia bergumam gugup sebelum memanjat lukisan. Sayup-sayup suaranya terdengar, "Sampai nanti, 'Mione."

"Sampai nanti," balas Hermione pelan. Ia merasa aneh. Ah, bukan. Ia merasa _Harry _aneh.

Sudahlah, pikirnya. Mungkin ia memang ada masalah atau apa.

Ruang Rekreasi sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Beberapa masih duduk di atas sofa, atau berkumpul di salah satu meja, mengerubungi permainan catur terbaru. Suasana terasa hangat sekali.

Tapi Hermione menggigil. Mungkin karena memang sudah musim gugur—tapi kini ia berada di dalam ruangan. Aneh. Ia memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya saja dan merapatkan jubah hitam Hogwarts yang biasa. Mata cokelatnya kembali melirik ke papan pengunguman.

Sudah tak ada orang yang berada di situ. Kebanyakan mungkin sudah selesai menulis nama mereka dan kembali ke kamar atau keluar. Lagipula sekarang memang jam istirahat, kebanyakan bagi tahun ke-6, jam segini adalah waktu bebas untuk mengerjakan tugas. Makanya, relatif banyak yang bersantai di sini.

Mengawasi anak-anak cowok bermain Gobstones dan beberapa yang lain menyibuki diri sendiri dengan perkamen masing-masing, Hermione menghampiri sofa. Ia membuka tas cokelatnya yang tergeletak di situ, mengambil sebuah pena bertinta khusus. Memastikan ada cukup tinta di dalamnya, ia berjalan mendekat ke papan pengunguman. Lagi-lagi ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, dan setelah cukup yakin tak ada yang memerhatikan dirinya, ia mengangkat kepala.

Poster mengilap kuning bergliter dengan gambar dua orang pemandu sorak sedang bergerak lincah—kaki masing-masing terangkat dan tangan mereka mengangkat pom-pom, bibir mereka bergerak, terlihat seperti sedang meneriakkan yel-yel—dengan tulisan keemasan besar-besar terpampang di depannya. **Khusus para CEWEK! **tulisnya, _**INGIN BERPARTISIPASI DENGAN TURNAMEN QUIDDITCH? DAFTAR SEBAGAI PEMANDU SORAK! **__dijamin : perhatian khusus dari cowok-cowok Quidditch bagi kalian yang mengikutinya! _dan juga, **'untuk kaum cewek seperti kita, dijamin akan mendapat kencan dengan para anggota Quidditch. Ingat **_**girls**_**, daya tarik dan pesona kita tak akan terkalahkan! Ikut sekarang; pendaftaran ****3 sickle ****masing-masing orang**. 

Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia tahu kalau Moon yang mendesain poster ini. Menurutnya, lumayan juga. Karena kebanyakan sekarang para cewek lebih mementingkan dandan dan cowok. Dan pastinya, jika ikut pemandu sorak, para cowok akan mulai memerhatikan kita.

Ia menelan ludah.

_Malfoy brengsek_. rutuknya. Menggertakkan gigi kesal, Hermione mengulurkan tangannya, dan menggenggam erat penanya.

Tanda tangan Hermione Granger tergores sempurna di bagian bawah kertas.

* * *

><p>Lavender Brown menganggap dirinya sempurna.<p>

Oh, tentu saja, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Tapi ia tetap suka kata itu. _Sempurna_, ha, terlihat seperti... hmm... bagaimana ya? Seperti ia adalah seorang yang berbeda, yang paling menarik, yang tak ada cacat sekalipun.

Tapi Lav tahu kalau ia jauh dari kata itu. Yeah. Ah... tapi tak ada salahnya kan berharap? Berkhayal, menjadi gadis paling cantik di Hogwarts, dengan kemampuan yang membuat para profesor—bahkan Snape—ternganga. Selalu mendapat O di kertas tes dan tugasnya. Lalu, ke manapun ia berjalan, semua orang akan minggir; mempersilakannya. Diperlakukan spesial.

Oh... indahnya berkhayal.

Well! Sayang sekali ia tidak seperti itu. Ia tidak sepintar Granger, si sok tahu yang memang selalu mendapat nilai O. Ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan cowok-cowok, tidak seperti Granger—lagi-lagi, atau Parkinson, yang dengan beruntungnya dekat dengan si ganteng Draco Malfoy. Oh, _please_. Ia tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan kalau ia menganggap Malfoy sangat tampan. Orang bego mana sih yang tidak berpikiran sama? Kalau menurutnya, Malfoy adalah wujud dari _sempurna_. Hmm... keluarga yang tak hanya kaya, terhormat, juga darah-murni, lalu fisiknya yang jelas jauh di atas rata-rata, kemudian auranya yang dingin dan misterius, juga kepintarannya yang lumayan, dan ia berada di Slytherin, demi Merlin. Itu berarti dia termasuk _bad-boy_, kriteria cowok yang paling bikin meleleh.

Bisa disimpulkan kalau Malfoy berderajat tinggi, dan tidak bisa diraih.

Walaupun Lav sendiri adalah darah-murni, hubungan keluarganya dengan keluarga Malfoy cukup jauh. Yeah, sekali ia pernah melihat sang kepala keluarga Malfoy berada di ruangan yang sama dengan keluarganya—saat pesta. Tapi entahlah, itu pula keluarga Brown hanya sekali mengunjungi pesta seperti itu, karena masih berhubungan dengan Kementrian. Itu pun saat Lavender masih kecil.

Tapi masa bodoh soal status darah. Ia tidak begitu peduli dengan itu.

Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah... masalah cewek biasa: cowok dan penampilan.

Ya, ya, ya, terserah. Tapi tak bisa dielakkan bukan, kalau ia _cewek_, dan ingin menarik perhatian orang lain? Salahkan hormon-hormon yang sudah mulai berkembang ini.

Penampilan. Itu merupakan salah satu hal terpenting bagi Lav. Sampai saat ini, ia baru _lumayan _puas dengan seluruh penampilannya. Rambutnya yang pirang ikal sudah ia panjangkan hingga sepunggung, dan matanya ia perjelas dan besarkan menggunakan _eye-liner_. Tak lupa untuk menambahkan aksen 'menggemaskan', _blush-on _pink di pipinya yang sedikit tembam. Lipstik juga ia pakai, agar membuat orang lain tergoda.

Tapi yang bikin kesal adalah tubuhnya. Ia ingin diet. Sudah 4 hari berturut-turut ia makan seperti sapi gila. Entahlah, nafsu makannya benar-benar tak bisa dikontrol. Jadilah ia bertekad untuk mogok makan, agar bisa kembali ke bentuk tubuh yang sebelumnya.

Grrrrhh... coba ia bisa seperti Granger. Jelas sekali badannya proporsional, ideal. Lav tahu kalau Granger bisa makan apapun tanpa gemuk nantinya. Rasanya ingin ia cabik-cabik. Padahal _ia, _sudah diet dan mogok makan pun hanya berkurang satu kilo! Yang ada malah nambah lagi. Arrggh, padahal Lav perlu tubuh yang sempurna untuk menarik perhatian Ron.

Yap, ke topik kedua alias _cowok_.

Cowok yang menggaet hatinya adalah Ronald Weasley, seseorang yang sangat _cute _dan menggemaskan. Apalagi di awal tahun ini, ia lihat Ron sudah berkembang menjadi seorang cowok tampan. Ia juga memiliki senyum yang sangaaat amaaat mempesona...

Dan juga, ia ikut Quidditch. Oh, inilah satu alasan kenapa ia berada _di sini_. Kalau ia berada _di sini_, ia bisa mendukung Ron saat ia bertanding!

Pertanyaannya, _di sini _itu di mana? Jelas di Aula Besar, tempat penyeleksian pemandu sorak diadakan.

Lav tidak begitu yakin kalau yang sekarang dilakukan itu penyeleksian. Yang ada hanya sebuah layar sihir dengan gambar bergerak di dalamnya, katanya sih contoh gerakan _cheers_. Ada banyak gadis di layar itu, masing-masing menggunakan baju dan rok mini ketat dengan warna-warna mencolok. Mereka membawa sebuah benda berbulu di tangan, dilambai-lambaikan. Rambut mereka—yang kebanyakan pirang—diikat satu dan bergoyang-goyang saat mereka melompat. Lalu satu persatu dari mereka membentuk sebuah segitiga, kemudian satu orang melompat dan dinaikkan ke paling atas, dan dari yang Lav lihat; yang paling atas itu yang paling cantik.

_Aku harus menjadi yang paling atas. _Lav mengulang dalam hati. _Aku harus menjadi yang paling atas. Harus. _

Selama 30 menit gambar itu bergerak, kemudian saat yel-yel terakhir diteriakkan, layarnya padam.

Lav mengedipkan mata, ia menoleh ke Ketua Murid Putri yang duduk di samping kiri layar.

"Itulah gerakan dan tarian _cheers _dari dunia Muggle," katanya pada akhirnya.

Dengungan terdengar di seisi Aula Besar.

"Kelihatannya keren ya," bisik Parvati dari samping kanannya. Lavender mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi... sepertinya susah," bisik Lavender balik, terdengar cemas.

Parvati mengibaskan tangannya, "Gerakannya kayaknya gampang kok. Hanya perlu melenturkan tubuh,"

Lavender menahan untuk tidak mendengus. Gampang untuk Parvati. Dia dan Padma kan tubuhnya sangat lentur, mereka pernah bercerita tentang tarian dan dansa yang mereka pelajari sebelum masuk Hogwarts. Dari apa yang Lav ketahui, mereka juga jago melakukan gerakan-gerakan seperti yang di layar itu, seperti jungkir-balik, _rolling_, dan lainnya.

"Untuk masuk ke tim _cheers_, harus bisa menguasai gerakan-gerakan tadi. Seperti saat layar pertama kali ditayangkan, itulah gerakan _basic_. Stamina dan energi diperlukan di sini. Latihan-latihan kita pun tidak akan sembarangan," kata sang Ketua Murid Putri lagi.

"Tapi... kalau di lapangan, kita akan melakukannya di mana?" tanya seorang gadis berambut cokelat madu—sepertinya dari Ravenclaw.

"Dumbledore sudah menyediakan panggung kecil yang tingginya setara dengan panggung penonton—mungkin sedikit lebih rendah. Akan ada satu di tiap sisi asrama, jadi jika kau Ravenclaw, panggungmu berada di sebelah sisi Ravenclaw," jelasnya.

Yang lain mengangguk-angguk , terlihat tertarik.

Sang Ketua Murid melanjutkan kembali, "Dan jangan lupa salah satu kriteria yang dicantumkan di poster: minimal nilai Mantra-nya harus A. Kenapa? Karena kita akan melakukan gaya berbeda untuk _cheers_ ini. Kalian harus bisa mengeluarkan semburat merah, kuning, hijau, dan biru dari tongkat kalian, dan lainnya. Nantinya akan kita pilih satu kapten untuk satu asrama."

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar lagi. Mulai ada yang panik. Mereka sepertinya tidak terlalu membaca isi poster dari papan pengunguman. Lavender menghela napas lega, untung saja ia lumayan dalam Mantra—yah, nilainya pas A sih. Matanya melirik gadis yang duduk sendiri di ujung. Granger.

_Ngapain sih dia ikut_? pikirnya, setengah jengkel setengah penasaran. Lalu sebuah pikiran muncul di kepala Lavender, membuatnya melotot horor. _Jangan-jangan ia ingin mendukung Ronnie! _

Lavender tahu, oh ia sangat tahu kalau Hermione Granger berkencan dengan Ron. Tapi mereka tidak kelihatan sedang berkencan ataupun pacaran kok! Lagipula, tak ada pernyataan khusus kalau mereka pacaran kan? Berarti ia masih bisa mendekati Ron. Semuanya sah-sah saja.

Ia baru sadar kalau bengong ketika sekelompok cewek beranjak keluar. Ada juga yang mengacungkan tangannya dan ikut bergabung ke kelompok itu. Lavender menyikut Parvati, berbisik, "Ada apaan sih?"

"Nggak," balas Parvati tanpa menoleh, "Ketua Murid bilang kalau sekarang boleh mundur, seandainya kau tak kuat menjalani gerakan-gerakan seperti tadi. Atau ada alasan lain, entahlah. Tapi yang pasti aku akan bertahan. Kelihatannya seru sih!" ia terkikik sebelum menatap wajah Lavender. "Kau mau mengundurkan diri tidak?"

Jawaban dalam hati Lav pastinya _tidaakk! _tapi sekarang ia tidak begitu yakin. Apa ia bisa menjalani semua itu? Apa tubuhnya 'cukup' dan masuk kriterianya? Apa ia punya stamina yang kuat? Ia kan tidak begitu ahli di bidang ini.

Lav memikirkannya baik-baik. Kalau ia ikut, ia tidak yakin bisa mengikuti gerakannya dan lain-lain. Tapi... kalau tidak ikut, ia barangkali akan menyesal seumur hidupnya, ditambah ia tak bisa mendukung Ronnie!

Jujur saja, ia tidak begitu pede. Yeah, mungkin dalam Mantra ia lumayan. Tapi dalam gerakan dan lainnya sama sekali nol. Tak ada pengalaman apapun. Ia kan tidak seperti Parvati dan Padma yang punya pengalaman menari dan dansa. Ia juga bukan kelahiran-Muggle yang pastinya tahu banyak mengenai _cheers_. Hhh... ini benar-benar berat, ia mengeluh dalam hati. Tampaknya Parvati masih menunggu jawabannya, sementara ada beberapa anak lagi yang keluar dari Aula. Lavender bertekad dalam hati. Ya, ini keputusannya.

_Aku tidak akan mundur. AKU AKAN MENDUKUNG RONNIE DENGAN SEPENUH HATI!_

Seisi Aula terdiam.

Lavender tersenyum lebar. Napasnya menderu. Ia menoleh, menatap Paravati yang hanya melongo menatapnya. Senyumnya menghilang.

"Apa?" tanyanya mulai dongkol ketika Parvati masih berada dalam posisi yang sama.

"Kau..."

Lavender membeku. Ia melayangkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, masih dalam diam, Ketua Murid Putri tampak tersenyum geli, Granger menatapnya aneh, dan yang lainnya hanya bengong memandangnya.

"Oh tidak," gumamnya. Matanya membesar saat menoleh ke Parvati, "Aku mengatakannya keras-keras ya...?" ia berbisik, dalam hati ia memohon agar itu tidak benar.

Parvati mengangguk perlahan.

Lavender merasa pipinya memanas. Pasti sudah merah sekali sekarang. Ia meringis kecil pada orang-orang yang _masih _saja menatapnya. Kebanyakan yang lain hanya mendengus kecil sambil tertawa, ataupun seperti Parkinson yang memutar bola matanya dan mendesis, "_Please _deh," dengan sinis.

Setelah beberapa menit memalukan itu, seisi Aula hening lagi. Hanya ada satu dua suara yang entah mau menanyakan sesuatu atau mau mengundurkan diri. Akhirnya, saat dua orang terakhir keluar, sang Ketua Murid Putri membuka mulut.

"Baiklah. Jika sudah tak ada lagi, maka diputuskan kalian yang masih berada di sini akan mengikuti seleksi kedua," tepuk tangan terdengar. Ketua Murid Putri tersenyum sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Seleksi kedua akan diadakan di sini juga, dua hari lagi pada jam yang sama. Kalian," katanya mengedarkan pandangan, "akan melakukan berbagai gerakan _basic_. Jadi jangan lupa memakai celana yang tidak terlalu longgar, dengan kaus bebas. Apapun yang membuat kalian bisa bergerak leluasa,"

Berbagai anggukan terlihat. Sang Ketua Murid berkata, "Oke. Karena sudah tak ada pertanyaan, kalian boleh kembali ke asrama,"

Para murid perempuan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, bergiliran untuk keluar dari Aula. Lavender berdiri, merapikan sejenak seragamnya, kemudian ikut berjalan bersama Parvati dan Padma. Sekilas matanya menangkap Granger sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis mungil yang kelihatannya tak lebih dari 14 tahun, dengan rambutnya yang cokelat madu pendek. Mata Lavender memicing, tekadnya sudah bulat.

_Ini adalah kompetisi. _pikirnya panas. _Dan aku yang akan memenangkannya. _

Dan dengan itu, ia melangkah keluar dengan dagu terangkat.

.

.

.

Hermione menghela napas lelah. Sekarang sudah habis makan malam, di mana ia menyantap makanannya bersama Ginny, sementara Ron dan Harry menghilang. Mungkin mereka sibuk membicarakan Quidditch atau apa. Tapi kan Ginny juga anggota tim, berarti mungkin ada persoalan lain.

Jujur saja, hubungan trio itu mulai sedikit merenggang. Jadwal Hermione yang beda dari Ron dan Harry mendukung fakta itu. Mereka tampak sibuk sendiri.

Tadi sore adalah seleksi pertama untuk pemandu sorak. Ide penyeleksian itu dari Hermione, menyarankan agar para murid Hogwarts diperkenalkan dulu dengan _cheerleader_. Semuanya berjalan lancar, ia kira. Tentunya bukan termasuk suara melengking Lavender.

Haaah, kalau mengingat hal itu membuat Hermione gondok. Tapi ya sudahlah, itu kan hak orang untuk menyukai siapa dengan siapa. _Tapi tetap saja kan! _dirinya yang cemburuan memprotes.

Hermione memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu blak-blakan memperlihatkan hubungannya dengan Ron. Walaupun kelihatannya berita itu sudah tersebar—buktinya adalah Draco Malfoy yang mengetahuinya juga, bahkan mengancamnya dengan itu.

Ia menggelengkan kepala lagi, mengusir gambar Malfoy yang entah mengapa terus menerus hinggap di kepalanya. Dongkol, ia memutuskan untuk memikirkan hal lain saja. Seperti... pelajaran. Ya. Atau tentang pemandu sorak. Tapi hal itu malah membuatnya teringat dengan janji konyolnya. Hmm... pikirkan tentang Quidditch! Tentang... snitch... tentang Quaffle yang terlempar-lempar di udara... tentang firebolt... tentang Malfo—GAAAH!

Gadis berambut cokelat itu menghela napas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menenteng buku-buku bersampul kulit yang baru ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Ia berjanji akan menemui Ginny nanti—katanya gadis itu akan curhat lagi dengannya. Hermione berjalan semakin cepat—sekarang sudah jam setengah sepuluh.

Ia melintasi koridor-koridor familiar dari perpustakaan. Ia sudah hafal jalan pintas menuju asrama Gryffindor, yaitu melewati lorong-lorong yang lebih kecil ini.

Dengan cepat, ia melintasi belokan tajam yang biasa, menuju sebuah lorong baru. Cahaya dari obor-obor yang tertempel di dinding semakin meredup, menandakan untuk cepat masuk ke asrama masing-masing. Hampir jam malam.

Tapi sebenarnya Hermione tidak perlu khawatir ketahuan Filch, karena ia kan Prefek. Bilang saja kalau sedang patroli, nah beres. Tapi Hermione tidak suka berbohong, makanya ia ingin cepat-cepat saja. Langkah-langkah kakinya menjadi satu-satunya yang terdengar, bergema di lorong itu. Bagian yang ia lewati memang jarang ada orang, kebanyakan tidak tahu ada jalan ini. Tapi Hermione tahu kalau ada sebagian yang memang sengaja memanfaatkan kesepian itu untuk... bermesraan. Di sekeliling sini memang lumayan banyak terdapat lemari sapu—_spot_ yang pas sekali.

Hermione berbelok lagi, belokan tajam. Dari sini harusnya ia tinggal ke lurus, kemudian keluar dari lorong itu dan ke kiri, lurus terus sampai ke lukisan si Nyonya Gemuk. Tapi ia berhenti. Napasnya tercekat.

Obor terakhir yang menerangi sudut itu sudah redup, hampir padam—menyisakan nyala api kecil yang menari-nari. Sudut itu terdapat sebuah jendela kaca, di mana sampingnya ada lemari sapu kecil. Hermione ingat jelas; ini salah satu _spot _bermesraan yang paling sering dipakai.

Tanpa sadar, Hermione menahan napas. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu privasi orang lain... ia hendak berjalan pelan-pelan saja agar tidak ketahuan pasangan yang sedang berciuman di sudut itu.

Ia melirik mereka. Tidak begitu kelihatan karena kurangnya cahaya. Hanya sekilas. Mata cokelat Hermione membelalak, tubuh gadis yang sedang berciuman itu jelas terlihat—dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang. Dia Parkinson.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat jantung Hermione berdegup keras sekali. Justru pasangan cewek itu—wajah dan tubuhnya tidak terlihat, sudah terhalang pintu lemari sapu. Bayangan mereka ikut masuk ke dalamnya, dengan Pansy menutup pintu itu hingga berdebam. Tapi sekilas, ya—hanya sekilas. Tangan kanan cowok itu yang terjulur di rambut Pansy—beberapa detik sebelum pintu menutup, adalah cincin dengan garis keemasan.

Cincin yang Hermione jelas lihat di jemari seseorang beberapa hari lalu.

Kaki Hermione terasa lemas. Degupan jantungnya begitu keras, matanya masih menatap tak percaya.

_Tak mungkin. _

Kenapa...?

Mata cokelatnya mengerjap sesaat, sebelum ia mengangkat kepalanya. Tepat di depannya, sosok berambut pirang platinum menatapnya tanpa bicara. Mata sosok itu abu-abu, menatapnya dingin.

Lagi-lagi, napas Hermione tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Ia tahu—Malfoy juga menyaksikan kejadian barusan. Ia juga tahu, kalau Malfoy tahu pasti _siapa _orang 'itu'. Hermione hanya bisa semakin lemas. Mata Malfoy berkilat, seakan mengejeknya dan berkata: '_kalau kau ingin aku tutup mulut, kerjakan apa yang aku perintahkan. Karena sekarang aku punya _dua _hal yang membuatmu tak bisa menolak perintahku.'_

Dalam hati Hermione mengutuk. Ia mencoba menghiraukan rasa sakit yang membuatnya sesak. Kalau sudah begini, mau bagaimana lagi? Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengikuti perintah Draco, untuk melindungi rahasianya sendiri dan reputasi Ron. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai ketahuan Ron mencium seorang Slytherin...?

Jubah Malfoy tampak mendekat. Di kegelapan itu, tanpa ada seorang pun dari mereka yang repot-repot mengeluarkan tongkat, ia mendekat. Wajahnya putih pucat, napasnya membuat tengkuk Hermione merinding.

"Granger," bisiknya halus, suaranya sedingin es. Hermione mematung. Darahnya seakan berhenti seketika.

Hening.

"Kupegang janjimu."

Dan secepat ia datang, kelebatan jubah hitamnya menghilang. Hanya cahaya api yang menari-nari di kegelapan mengantar Hermione menuju kesadarannya.

**tbc**

* * *

><p><strong>(An)**

Gak puas sama chap ini. Hayaah, kepanjangan ya? Abisan ini harus ngebut berapa bulan sebelom masuk ke pertandingan yang pertama. Btw, si Draco aja baru nongol sekali. Huehe.. maap m(_._)m

Thanks buat semua yang udah review di chapter kemaren. Makasih banyak *hug*

Mohon reviewnya yaa~~ *nawarin tumpeng* wkwkw


End file.
